Family
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: Bella found out a secret that brings her more happiness than Edward ever did. One-shot for blackangel150.


**Summary: **Bella found out a secret that brings her more happiness than Edward ever did.

**Pairing: **Seth x Bella

**This is a one-shot for **blackangel150**, who wanted to see Bella x Seth with Bella being Brady and Collin's mother when she takes them in. She also wanted Bella to be Billy's niece, Paul's sister and become a shape-shifter and have Seth and her imprint on each other.**

**Sorry if it's horrible or not long enough, I'm no good at writing long one-shots. **

**I also want to note that I made up Paul's parents names because we never learned their names in the book, just that they got divorced when Paul was eight. Other things like Collin and Brady being related to Bella and the Clearwater's is also information from the book series. This one-shot takes place around **Eclipse**.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, those rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

When I met Edward and learned his secret, I never thought that I would ever be shocked by anything again, but oh how wrong I was. About a year ago, Charlie and Renee, who I grew up believing were my real parents, told me that I was adopted. Even more shocking is the fact that my real parents are none other than John and Nancy Lahote, also Paul of the wolf packs parents, making him my brother, and that Billy is my uncle, making Jacob my cousin. I didn't even know Jacob is related to Paul. With the way they fight, no one would ever think they are family.

Finding this all out was such a shock that I ended up fainting. When I woke up, Charlie and Renee were standing over me worriedly while I was wondering if what they told me was just a cruel joke or a dream, but it wasn't.

At first, I didn't want to believe it. I mean, it must have been a joke. I look nothing like John or Paul because while I have pale skin like the Cullen's (though not quite as pale as them), they both have the same russet/tan skin the rest of the Quileute Tribe have. The only similarities in our appearances are our dark hair and brown eyes, so I thought for sure that Charlie and Renee were pranking me. Maybe it was April Fool's day and I forgot. Except it wasn't. It was January, and apparently the reason I look nothing like John or Paul is because I take more after my mother, who has pale skin like me and the same brown hair and eyes. John and Nancy divorced when I was eleven years old and Paul was eight with dad taking Paul back to live in La Push while mom stayed in Tacoma since she's not a native of the tribe.

Before the divorce, as their first child, they had given me up for adoption because at the time they were a new couple and didn't have much money, so they felt they couldn't give me what I needed. When they had Paul three years later, they were more prepared.

Charlie and Renee were the ones who ended up adopting me, and when my real dad found out I was living in Forks with them, he couldn't bring himself to visit me out of shame.

I don't blame them for giving me up for adoption, but it still hurt. Despite that, I wouldn't wish to go back in time and change things because I've had an amazing life so far, and even if they aren't my real parents, I still love Charlie and Renee as if they were, so nothing really changed between us.

The only things that really changed were my relationship with the wolf pack, the Cullen's, Edward, and in a sense, myself.

Finding out that Jacob and I are cousins made things a bit awkward between us for a bit since he did have a crush on me at the time and I admit that I also did like him a bit, but that all went away when he ended up imprinting on Leah of all people. It was weird to think of them being a couple at first, but now I can't imagine them being with anyone else. They are both so similar yet have their differences which complement each other. Leah has become a bit nicer to her fellow wolves and me as well, but she still doesn't like the Cullen's.

As for the wolf pack and Cullen's, within a few days of getting to know them and them learning of my relation to Paul and Jacob (who have become really protective and brotherly towards me), they accepted me as their own. It really was surprising how fast their opinions of me changed, but I figure they seem like the kind who have their families backs even if they don't particularly like them. They don't even call me leech-lover anymore despite the fact that my relationship with the Cullen's is still good, except for Edward, who I broke up with a few months ago.

Yes. You heard me right. I, Bella Swan, broke up with Edward Cullen. It was a shock to everyone. Just months before, when Edward had left, I went into a downward spiral and couldn't imagine living without him, yet I was the one who broke up with him and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I guess you could say it was because I had been thinking about breaking up with him before I had that adoption bombshell dropped on me. Why you may ask? Simply because I'd started to notice how unhealthy my relationship with Edward was and how bossy he can be. I know part of it was him wanting to protect me, but it got to be too much to the point where he told me I couldn't visit Jacob and actually tampered with my car so I wouldn't be able to drive myself down to La Push.

So I broke up with him, which he didn't like. I thought his family would be on his side, which made me a bit sad because I do like most of them, but to my surprise they accepted my decision and are still my friends. Even Rosalie. She's a lot nicer to me now, though she still has moments where she hates me for breaking Edward's heart, but she understands why I had to and she's glad to see I'm not throwing away my chance to have kids. Here I had thought she would hate me more for that and the fact that not only am I related to Paul and Jacob, but I'm now a shape-shifter too.

Changing into a wolf was the most shocking thing that had happened since I learned about my real parents, but part of me knew it might happen since I also have the same Quileute blood as my biological father and brother. This made the break up easier with Edward because like Rosalie, he doesn't have a favorable view of the shape-shifters, but then again, the shape-shifters don't like them either. That's not to say he started hating me, but we found it awkward to be around each other after that, especially when Seth Clearwater and I imprinted on each other and started dating.

Edward left me alone and stopped trying to convince me to go back to him after he saw how in love we are. It was hard for him at first, and he did try to break us up, but eventually he gave up. He may be bossy, but he does have morals, albeit old fashioned morals, but morals nonetheless.

I have to say, I'm more happy dating Seth than I ever was with Edward. Sure we have our disputes and problems, but I had more problems and troubles when I was with Edward. Having to appease the Volturi, Edward being moody and overprotective, Charlie, the shape-shifters and some of the Cullen's not approving of the relationship and the worst, Jacob and Edward constantly fighting over me.

So I can honestly say, finding out I am adopted turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Now here I am, laying in Seth's arms as we sit on his porch, Seth twirling a lock of my brown hair, just enjoying each other's presence. It's quite nice to be away from the craziness that is the wolf pack, but the quiet doesn't last long as Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea, the newest additions to the pack, come running around the corner of Seth's house chasing each other.

"I'm gonna catch you Brady!" Collin yells, his wolf speed helping him gain on said person.

"No you're not!" Brady yells back, not even looking in front of him as he runs.

I panic as I see Brady is about to run into a tree. Even if he is a wolf, the speed he's running at will cause quite a bit of damage. I'm not too worried because shape-shifters are fast healers, but instead of having to deal with the pain for a few minutes, why not avoid it completely. Standing up, I quickly run towards Brady, managing to stop in front of him and catch him right as he is about to smack into the tree. I may be much smaller than the rest of my fellow wolves, but I did grow quite a bit. Instead of 5'4, I now stand at 5'9, and I have a bit of muscle, but am not too overly muscled. I also took Jacob and Leah's place as the fastest member of the pack, which is why I was able to reach Brady before he smacked into the tree. I feel a strain on my muscles as I had to put all my strength into stopping Brady (which still wasn't enough as I feel my back hit the tree behind me), who stands almost at 6 feet tall just like Collin and has more muscle than me.

"Whoa! Are you two alright!?" Seth, who had no time to react to me getting up and catching Brady, asks, running up to us right at the same time as Collin in a panic.

"I'm alright. Are you okay Brady?" I ask, checking him over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Brady says a bit shyly.

"Nice catch there Bella!" Collin yells now that he knows his friend is alright.

"Thanks Collin. I just didn't want to see Brady get hurt. I know we heal fast, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful."

"She's right. You should watch where you're going when running." Seth says, oddly serious for once. Not that he doesn't have his moments, but it's rare to see him so serious. Everyone else tells me he really only gets this way when his family, friends and I am in danger, which is understandable. I'm also protective of the people I care about, which includes Collin and Brady. So it's time to give these two a stern lecture.

My hands on my hip, I put on what everyone has dubbed my 'mother face.' Collin and Brady gulp, looking scared. This isn't the first time I have scolded them.

"Collin, Brady, what have I told you about running around carelessly?"

"That we need to be careful of our surroundings or we may bump into something." Collin says sheepishly.

"Right. So why is it that you never listen?"

"Because...um...we get...distracted easily..." Brady says, looking down at his feet. It may sound like a lame excuse to others, but I know how excitable these two are. They are always willing and eager to do what they can to help, but since they're a little bit too young, Sam has them watching the reservation while the rest of us hunt any stray vampires that come near La Push. This has made them a bit antsy since it's in their blood to protect people from vampires, so they take it out in the best way they can: by running around and burning off energy. And being the excitable thirteen year olds they are, they have a lot of energy and don't always pay attention to what they're doing.

I feel my heart melt a little as they look up at me with puppy dog eyes. I can never stay mad at them for too long, and they know it.

They stare at me for a few more minutes before I sigh in defeat. "Fine, fine, you win. Just promise me you will at least try to be more careful? I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"We promise we'll try!" They cheer.

I smile fondly, bringing them into a hug, which they complain about.

"Stop complaining. I'm letting you off the hook with a warning here, the least you could do is thank me."

"Thanks, mom." They say cheekily. I blush and Seth laughs. In a way, I am like their mom. When Collin and Brady's parents found out about them being shape-shifters, they didn't want, to quote 'those monsters,' living with them. A month after becoming a shape-shifter, I decided to live on the reservation so I can be on call when there are vampires that need hunting, and since I didn't want to inconvenience my brother, father and Seth (who all wanted me to live with them), I got my own place and took Collin and Brady in and gained guardianship over Collin since he's my cousin while Seth gained guardianship over Brady since he's a distant relative. At first social services was skeptical about us taking care of Collin and Brady because we are so young, but after they saw how responsible we are, they agreed to allow us to be their guardians. My place is just big enough for the three of us and Seth when he comes over, so there are no problems with them living with me.

"Mom! Oh that's the perfect nickname for you Bella. You are like a mother to the pack, especially these two." Seth says, gesturing towards Collin and Brady, who I'm still squeezing in a hug.

Blushing, I let go of them, ruffling their hair fondly to which they yell 'hey!' and try to push my hands away. I laugh, turning to Seth who is smiling at me, a tender look in his eyes.

"You would make a great mother someday Bella. That is if you want kids."

I smile. "I never considered it because when I was with Edward, I knew it wasn't possible, but taking care of these two, kids have started to grow on me."

Collin and Brady blush, shyly hugging me around the waist. I smile, bringing them closer.

"You're more of a mother to us than our real parents." Brady says quietly, burying his face into my shoulder. I feel Collin nod into my other shoulder. I frown, knowing that what they said is true. While not abusive, their parents are always busy and never really paid much attention to them. Once they found out that Collin and Brady are shape-shifters, they started ignoring them all together.

Seth walks over and wraps his arms around all of us.

"I don't mind. You both are like children to me." I say, enjoying the warmth surrounding me. I'm glad I'm also a shape-shifter, or I would be sweating my butt off more than I am right now at the heat we're generating.

"We're like a happy little family." Seth agrees, wrapping his arms tighter around us and planting a kiss on my lips. Leaning forward, I press my lips closer, deepening the kiss. I don't know how long we were kissing, but it felt like a while and we would have kept kissing if it weren't for the need to breath and the sound of Collin and Brady yelling 'eww!' and 'gross!'.

The mood effectively ruined, Seth and I pull away from each other, playfully glaring at Collin and Brady, who stick their tongues out at us.

We laugh, huddling closer together. "A happy little family indeed."

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I add more?**


End file.
